Black Rock Shooter: Crossing the Plains
by SilverDemios-and-tfireheadz
Summary: After a guy crashes in Otherworld, Rock and company encounter a powerful being, but he disappears soon after another newcomer appears. Follow Black Sword Cross as he fights to keep his inner demon in check as he crosses the plains of reality. Some characters are slightly OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Black Rock Shooter stood at the edge of a crater, staring at the bottom of the hole. Chariot rolled up on her wheels, the curiosity evident in her face.

"What is it?" she asked Black Rock, who just shrugged. The two of them descended into the gigantic hole, Rock sliding down the slope, Chariot simply wheeling down it. They stopped at the bottom, where the smoke was still coming from the object. They walked closer, and recoiled as a blast of blue energy shot out of the smoke, creating a small hole. Rock pushed Chariot to the side, and let the blast fly by her face, taking a few hairs with it. The smoke cleared and the two of them were amazed by what they saw. A boy stood there, a black motorcycle jacket on his upper half and no undershirt, showing off his various battle scars. His pants were equally devoid of color, as black as the midnight. He faced them, his eyes closed and his black hair blowing slowly in the wind.

"Who are you?" Rock said, speaking slowly, her hand on her cannon. The boy opened his eyes, showing them to be a deep purple. Rock's eyes widened. She had obtained that kind of power once and had gone berserk. Chariot noticed it too, and rolled over, her sword and shield at the ready. The purple eyed boy moved his head slightly at Chariots weapons, but didn't say anything. He simply raised his hand to the heavens, and a sword flew into his hands. It looked like a sword made out of a cross, and he held it at his side, his eyes closed.

"Black… Sword… Cross…" he said, saying each word with difficulty, "I… must… fight… you…"

"Like hell," Chariot muttered. The sounds of falling rock caught her ears as she turned around. Black Gold Saw, Dead Master, and Strength were descending the crater. Black Sword Cross stared at them lazily, and raised his sword, ready to slice at them. He swung his blade almost without effort, but even still a wave of purple energy burst from the sword, smashing into the wall of earth above the three girls, sending them falling into the center.

"You're… in… my… way…" he said, raising his sword with the point in the air.

"Rock, Chariot, MOVE!" Dead Master shouted, drawing her scythe and summoning her familiars. The two jumped back as a horizontal wave of energy passed between them. Black Gold Saw took the opportunity to strike, rushing in close, and taking a slash with her blade. The clang of metal on metal was heard, and all the girls turned towards the sound. Cross hadn't moved, but the blade had been stopped by a small force field of his energy.

"Not… going… to… work…" he said monotonously, raising his hand, and Saw watched it fill with his purple energy. She braced herself for the blast, and was thrown back. Rock rushed in, her cannon pointed at Cross and firing. His sword was a blur, deflecting all the projectiles, and his face maintained the same blank look.

"What are you?" Rock demanded, drawing her katana from the cannon and slashing at him. He caught the blade with two of his fingers, and leaned in close.

"I… don't… know…" he said softly. His eyes flashed and Rock was thrown back, landing on her back.

"Cross!" a new voice called. The girls minus Rock looked up and saw another guy plummet into the crater. This guy had the same clothes as Cross, but he had a shirt under his jacket with a strange gray symbol on it, and green eyes.

"Black… Dust… Angel…" Cross said, almost like an incantation. Angel drew a spear from seemingly nowhere, and a green flame enveloped his right eye. The girls turned their heads to Rock who was just as confused as they were. Angel stabbed downward with his spear, which Cross evaded easily.

"Cross, snap out of it!" he shouted at the attacker, "Fight it!"

"Do… not… interfere…" Cross said, backhanding Angel across the crater. A bolt of purple lightning flew out of the sky, making all present avert their eyes. When they looked again, Cross was gone.

"No!" Angel roared at the sky, "So close!" he stabbed his spear into the dirt, and stared angrily at the sky.

"Um, hello?" Dead Master said cautiously, "Who're you?" Angel turned towards her, almost like he was confused by the question.

"What do you mean?" he demanded, "I'm Black Dust Angel, everyone knows me,"

"Well, apparently not everyone," Saw muttered, crossing her arms and refusing to meet his eyes.

"Whatever, look I don't have time for this," he said, pulling his spear out of the ground, "I gotta find Cross before he hurts someone.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Strength said, holding her giant mechanical hands up, "You know that guy? He just took out our best fighters like he was nothing!"

"Yep, that's Cross for you," Angel said, cracking a smile, "The best at everything,"

"Mind explaining the purple?" Rock demanded, getting in his face, "I used that power, and that made me go berserk. How can he use it and not go on a… rampage…" she knew she answered her own question and backed out of his face, trying to keep the blush out of her face.

"Look, you all seem alright, but if I don't find Cross soon, that power will shatter his mind," Angel said, a pair of wings previously unseen unfolding from his back.

"Hold it," Saw ordered, "I'm going with you. I have a score to settle with this guy," she grabbed his leg as he hovered slightly off the ground.

"Fine," he said, "But if you get killed, not my fault,"

"I can accept that," Saw said, holding on as he flew higher and higher. The rest watched as he flew higher and higher.

"Well," Chariot said, "He seemed… nice?"

-\\\/-

Cross staggered under the onslaught he was taking. The power had manifested itself in his mind and he was trying to defeat it. His red eye flame was flickering. He couldn't fight much longer.

"Just give up," the purple him droned on for the ump-teenth time, "You have no hope of defeating me,"

"We'll see about that!" Cross panted. He raised his sword and charged the manifestation, his sword clashing with its copy.

"You will never defeat me," the power sighed, "You are alone here,"

"I'm never alone," Cross said confidently. A series of auras swirled around him, one green, and one blue, one yellow. "My friends are always by my side!" The auras fused with his sword, giving him extra strength. The hollow him flew back, his face shielded. It looked with disdain as his arm began to dissolve.

"It seems you win for now," it said sadly, "I will continue to let you use my power. But now," he handed Cross a mask bleached white, with three black slashes going down the mask, "You must use this," the copy dissolved completely, and Cross let out a breath and fell to his knees, exhausted physically and mentally. He opened his eyes, back in control of his real body. He collapsed from exhaustion, and felt his eyes closing. Before he did, he heard a small voice.

"Are you… alright?"

-\\\/-

He slowly opened his eyes, and found himself staring at a ceiling. He sat up, and then lay right back down because of his pounding head.

"Oh! You're up!" a girl said, over to his right. He turned to see a girl that looked no older than his friend Black Gun Sniper, who was his old groups youngest by a few years. "That's good. I was starting to think you were dead,"

"Where am I?" Cross asked, the pain in his head flaring as he sat up, "And who're you?"

"I'm Cecil," the small girl replied sticking out her hand, "Nice ta metcha!" Cross took the outstretched hand and shook.

"I'm Black Sword Cross," he said, and Cecil got a pouty look on her face.

"So you're one of those Black Stars?" she moaned.

"Black what?" Cross said, "I don't…"

"Hey, Cecil!" a more feminine voice rang through the door, "He up?"

"Yeah, he's up!" she shouted back, "Just wait until you meet Rock, she's the coolest!"

"Rock…?" Cross said, slightly confused. The door opened and a girl walked in, dress in a black poncho and a short white dress, with two uneven ponytails, and knee-high boots and blue fingernails. She smiled at him and thrust out her hand, like Cecil had done.

"Hello!" she said, "I'm Rock, Black Star Number 01451. Who're you?" Cross was severely confused. He had just been in Otherworld before he had passed out. Was it possible that he wasn't on Otherworld?

"Where am I, exactly?" he asked, gaining weird looks from the two girls.

"You don't know?" Rock asked, an eyebrow rising over blue eye, "You're in the Threshold, just like the rest of us. What hit you over the head?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**(A/N: I didn't put this at the beginning of the first chapter, so I will put it here.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BRS, Innocent Souls, or any BRS storylines or characters. I, however, do own Black Sword Cross and Black Dust Angel.)**

"Wait, Threshold?" Cross said, trying to keep his voice from shaking, "I was just in Otherworld… How'd I end up here?"

"What's Otherworld?" Rock asked, leaning in close, her eyes full of curiosity, "Sounds cool,"

"It's my home…" he said, half paying attention to her. His mind was racing. What did this mean? "Where's my sword?"

"What?" Cecil said, tilting her head to the side.

"It looks like a cross," Cross said, "Hence my name,"

"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cecil said, "I'll be right back," She bolted out the door. As soon as she was out of the room, Rock gave him a suspicious look.

"You're no stagnant soul, and you certainly aren't a Black Star," she said, "So what are you?" Cecil ran back into the room.

"Uh, we got a problem…" she said, fiddling with her fingers.

"What kind of problem?" Rock asked.

"Dead," Cecil said, "She has Cross's sword.

-\\\/-

Black Gold Saw's arm was getting tired. She had been hanging off Angel's leg for hours, and they had looking for Cross the entire time.

"Dammit, where is he?" Angel muttered, his green eyes scanning the barren wasteland of Otherworld.

"Either the desert took him, or he was attacked by the others on Otherworld," Saw said, with certainty.

"No," Angel said, shaking his head, "Cross is way too tough for that. He'd at least leave a trail of destruction anyway. I'm not seeing anything,"

"Then land, you moron, before I bring us both down!" Saw demanded. Angel tucked in his wings and they plummeted towards the ground. Saw screamed in terror, clambering up Angel's leg and wrapped her arms around his neck. He let his wings out at the last second and they landed safely, Angel holding a terrified Black Gold Saw in his arms. She waited until she stopped breathing heavily to beat him with the guard of her sword.

"Ow! OW! What the hell?!" Angel moaned.

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO, KILL US?!" Saw roared, mercilessly pounding every inch of his body with the pommel of her sword.

"I thought it was funny," Angel muttered under his breath. Saw quit beating him, and sheathed her giant blade. She turned away, crossing her arms as she did so, hiding her embarrassment from her ally.

"I don't take kindly to pranks, vermin," she said, "Remember that,"

"Yes ma'am," Angel said, dusting himself off as he rose off the ground. He paused as he and Saw both felt a strange wind. It was cold, which wasn't normal for Otherworld.

"What… is that?" Saw asked, trying to find the source of the cold wind. Angel had frozen in place, an absolutely frightened look on his face.

"No…" he muttered, scared, "It's not possible. We defeated this threat a long time ago. This shouldn't be here," Saw waved her hand in front of the skinny boys face and he looked at her with a look of pure, absolute fear. Saw was amazed at this. This guy had seemed tough back at the crater. "We have to keep going. Find the source of that cold," Saw stared at him. One second he had been making a prank, now he was dead serious.

"What the hell is going on here?" she demanded, "I know where that cold is coming from but I'm not going anywhere without some answers!" Angel looked at her, and then sighed.

"Alright," he said, "Well, we aren't from this world,"

"Bull," she said.

"I'm serious! Look, I have lots of explaining to do, and little time to do it. Can we walk and talk?"

-\\\/-

Cross stormed into the main room to see a girl with spine-like horns and a three-bladed sword playing with his sword.

"This is a good sword," she said, weighing his sword in her hand, "A little heavy for my taste, but I can adapt," He walked up and she gave him a cold smile.

"That would be mine," he said, holding out his hand, "I'd like it back,"

"This is your sword?" Dead mused, turning the sword in her hands, "I thought it would belong to someone more… impressive," His eye twitched at that.

"I wouldn't underestimate me if I were you," he said, trying to control his voice. Dead looked at him, her fake smile still on her face.

"Please. You wouldn't last ten seconds against me," She froze as Cross disappeared and reappeared behind her. She whirled around, curious and angry.

"Like I said," Cross said, "Don't underestimate me," Rock ran up and pulled the two out of each other's faces.

"Dead! You know better than this!" she moaned, "Give the guy his sword back," Dead growled, but returned Cross's sword. He took it, swung it a few times, and then placed it on his back.

"I'm the only one who can wield this sword the way it is meant to be wielded," he said, slight malice in his voice, "And I hate people who think they can handle something they don't know about,"

"How dare you!" Dead snarled, "I know the perfect way to settle this,"

"Dead, no!" Rock moaned again, putting her head in her hands.

"If you want to fight," Cross said, his hand resting on his swords grip, "I will oblige," Dead growled and lifted her three-pronged blade. Cecil came running in, waving her arms.

"Don't fight in here! If the house gets destroyed, I won't be able to explain it to mom!" she demanded. Cross took his hand off his sword and sighed.

"Whatever. Besides, I'm not staying," he turned to the door and pushed it open, letting the slight wind blow across his face. He pulled his jacket around him, really wishing he had a shirt.

-\\\/-

"So, you and Cross are the only ones left who can cross plains of reality?" Saw questioned. Angel nodded. "I don't know whether I should believe you or pummel you again,"

"Hey, it's the truth," Angel said. He felt out with his hand, and he felt the winds origin. "Got it! They're in a world really close by. It's really hazy, but I think…" He put his hands together, palms out, and pushed outward. A door appeared, apparently made of a stained glass, depicting the features of a girl in white and black, with two lopsided pigtails.

"That's BRS," Saw said in awe, "But… that's not possible,"

"Actually, she's been in every world we've ever visited," Angel said, totally serious, "She's usually the same; quiet and reserved. I wonder how she'll be in this world…" the door opened and the wind got stronger. "Ready, Saw?"

"I guess…" she said shakily. They walked through the door and it closed behind them, disappearing as if it had never existed.

-\\\/-

Cross opened the door to the high school that had just appeared in his way. It was devoid of students, and quiet as a graveyard. He drew his sword. Having it in his hand always comforted him. He made it to the first doorway when he heard a small, "Hi there," He whirled, nearly cutting the head off a snake-like thing that was just floating there.

"Jesus, don't cut me apart!" it said, backing up fast, "Rock would kill me if I died again!"

"Rock?" Cross said, "Short, black hair, wears some poncho thingy?" the snake thought for a moment.

"Wow, you basically just summed her up," he said, astonished, "I'm Ron. I guess you could say I'm her partner-in-crime," Cross rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," he muttered, lowering the point of his sword, "Where is Rock? Isn't investigating this kind of her thing?"

"Right here," a familiar voice said. Cross didn't even have to look to know Rock was standing against the door he'd just entered. "And yeah, I investigate this kind of thing," She walked toward him, Ron slithering up her arm, draping himself across her neck.

"So, what is this place? I'm getting a really weird feeling," Cross asked, resting his sword against his shoulder.

"I don't know," Rock said, putting a finger to her chin, "It kind of looks like the place we faced Hanako, right Ron?"

"Yeah, a bit," Ron said, "Though it's different too,"

"Well, I feel something deeper in, and I'm going to get to it," Cross stated, feeling the cold wind of the plain gate. He started walking before Rocks hand grabbed his arm.

"Hold it," she said, "You never told me. What are you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Cross said, yanking his arm free.

"Look, even here in the Threshold, guys with swords don't just randomly appear," Rock said, walking in front of him, forcing him to face her, "What I want to know, is just who you are. You're certainly no Black Star," Cross opened his mouth to answer, but a harsh laugh out from seemingly everywhere.

"What the hell was that?" Ron asked, his voice showing he was on high alert.

"Crap," Cross muttered, "Get behind me," He pushed Rock behind him, his sword at the ready.

"I don't need your protection!" Rock protested, "I can handle it!"

"You won't be able to handle this," Cross said, his voice steely and angry.

"He's right you know," the voice that had laughed rang out again, "Nothing can stop us. We are all, we are one. We will devour everything," Cross's grip on his hand tightened. No sooner had the voice vanished with another laugh, a figure stepped from the shadows. He wore a long blue trench coat and bleach white pants. His hair was as white as snow, and his skin was almost the same shade. His hand was wrapped around a sword that looked like it had been woven out of thorns.

"Black Requiem Defender?" Cross said, slightly lowering his sword, "How are you even alive?!" A hiss of laughter emanated from Defenders' mouth and he turned towards them, his eyes as red as blood.

"Black Requiem Defender is no more," the voice that inhabited Defender hissed, "Only the Never exists now!" With that, he raised his sword and slashed at Cross, pushing him into Rock. They fell down, Cross on top of Rock.

"Dammit!" Cross growled, going for his sword, "Defender…" his former friend stomped on his arm, causing him to cry out in pain.

"Now, it's time for you to die!" Defender hissed. He raised his sword for the kill, but a blast of blue energy hit him, causing him to stagger backwards. He growled as steam curled off his chest, and Rock stood in front of Cross, Ron having transformed into his cannon form.

"I don't know who you are," she said, Ron transforming back into a snake, "But there's no way in hell that I am just gonna let you kill me! Ron!" Her partner transformed again, this time into a sword. She grabbed the grip and charged him, Cross trying to get on his feet.

"Hey!" he yelled, grabbing his sword, "Back off! I've got to do this!" He charged as well, his sword already slightly glowing red. He jumped as he approached Defender, and brought his sword down, but Defender's arm shot up, blocking the attack.

"Pathetic," he laughed, his eyes glowing purple for a second. Cross's own eyes turned purple and he doubled over in pain. "I see you still can't control the power you gained by fighting us," Defender mocked, kicking Rock out of the way.

"Shut up!" Cross growled, charging him again, but Defender's eyes flashed purple again, and he doubled over again. Defender kicked him in the face, sending him flying against the far wall. He laughed as he heard Cross's arm snap.

"It is funny really," he smirked, blocking an attack from Rock, "You both have so much fighting spirit and I admire that. However," he grabbed Rock's sword arm and positioned his sword, "I must kill you,"

"NO!" Cross roared, getting up, his broken arm hanging limp, "I won't let you!" His eyes glowed purple, and a white mask with three black streaks appeared in his hand, "Not while I can still fight!" He slammed the mask onto his face, and his eyes glowed even brighter. He let out an animalistic scream, and faced Defender. "This time, Defender," his voice was warped, like it was being doubled, "I won't lose!"

-\\\/-

Angel froze as he felt something new wash over him. It was dense and thick, like…

"Crap!" he yelled breaking into a run.

"What?!" Saw yelled, sprinting to keep up, "What's wrong?!"

"I hope I'm wrong," Angel shouted back, "but I just felt something really familiar!"

"Another doorway?" Saw asked, getting beside him.

"Worse," Angel said grimly, "The power took over Cross again!"

**(And there's chapter 2. Thanks to my reviewers for giving me feedback! You guys rock! And also, the next chapter will contain flashbacks, so the story behind Defender, Cross and Angel will be more clear.)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**(I added a bit of background in this chapter to show why he will act how he acts while fighting Defender and the other OC I will introduce.**

**I do not own Black Rock Shooter, Innocent Souls, or any part of BRS. I do, however, own Black Sword Cross, Black Dust Angel, Black Requiem Defender, and my next OC.)**

(Three years ago…)

_Cross fell on his ass, his sword clattering next to him. Defender stood over him, a playful smile on his face._

_"Looks like I win again," he said, placing his thorn-sword's point in the ground._

_"That's because you cheat, Defender!" Cross whined, "I can't win if you fight dirty!" Defender smirked and held out his hand._

_"You've gotta learn to do whatever it takes to win, pal," he said as Cross grabbed his hand and pulled himself up, "Otherwise you won't win,"_

(Present Day)

Cross charged his old friend, his eyes flaming with the purple energy.

"You still in there, Defender?!" he shouted, his sword clashing with Defenders, "You remember how we trained together?!" His friend pushed him back, hissing in distaste.

"We are starting to sound like a broken record," the Never hissed, "Black Requiem Defender is dead! We devoured him and simply use his body as a vessel! Get that through your thick head!"

"No!" Cross shouted, causing the Never to take a step back, "His spirit couldn't have been killed so easily! Defender, get off your ass and fight it!" he charged again, his sword almost cutting the Nevers' head off.

"Cross, stop!" Rock yelled, grabbing the boys' arms and holding him back, "At this rate you'll kill him!"

"Let go!" Cross shouted in anger, "I need to bring that jerk to his senses! I need to get him back!"

"Why must we repeat ourselves as such?" the Never growled in annoyance, "Defenders' soul crossed to the other side years ago when we devoured your world and your stupid little friends!"

"That's not true!" Cross shouted breaking free of Rocks grip and charging the one who used to be his friend, "They made it out! WE made it out!" His sword was block and the Never grabbed him by his mask and threw him across the room, his mask coming off his face. It dissolved as soon as Cross hit the wall.

"You and your pathetic friend Black Diamond Shadow couldn't kill us the first time, why are you so stubborn?" the Never said, its voice changing and becoming higher as it turned into pure shadow. Cross froze. The Never took shape again, this time as a girl with a streak of yellow hair in her black hair, black combat boots, jeans and blouse. A cannon not too different from Rocks appeared in her hand. "You never did know when to quit,"

"Shadow…" Cross said, his voice wavering. Rock charged in, unaffected by the girls' appearance.

"Will you stop playing with his mind already?!" she demanded, bringing her sword down. The new girl blocked it with her cannon and brought the guards on the back into Rocks' gut, sending her flying. Cross charged again, though almost half-heartedly.

"Oh, poor Black Sword Cross," the girl mocked, a cruel smile on her face, "Forced to fight his dead girlfriend. How touching,"

(Three years ago…)

_"Diamond, come on!" Cross shouted, reaching out his hand, "You can reach! The Never will be here any second!" Diamond looked from Cross, to the blackness that was growing ever-so closer, then back to Cross. She pulled him down and kissed him one last time._

_"Goodbye," she said softly, and let go of his hand. Cross let lose a cry of pure sadness and agony as his girlfriend was swallowed by the Never, her hand still reaching for him._

_"Cross, come on!" Angel shouted, reaching out his hand. Cross swatted it away._

_"We can't let her death be worth nothing!" he shouted, tears still streaming down his face._

_"She wanted us to live!" Angel said, reaching out his hand again, "Now let's go!" Cross stared back at the dark Never again, then took his friends hand._

(Present day…)

"Oh, is the wittle baby crying?" the Never mocked, Cross trying to contain his tears, "How very pathetic,"

"Stop," Cross said weakly, trying to stand, "Just stop," Shadow closed the distance between the two of them in a heartbeat.

"We knew this would make you weak," she snickered and grabbed him by the jacket. He didn't resist as he was lifted into the air. Shadow frowned. "It's no fun if you don't fight back," she whined, raising the cannon, "Oh well," Cross just hung there as the cannon charged with yellow energy. Rock struggled to get up, but her leg was broken.

"What are you doing?!" she shouted at Cross, "Get out of there!" A feather floated in front of her eyes and she stopped, following its path to the floor. A flash of green flew between Cross and Shadow and a burst of black blood erupted from Shadow. She hissed in disdain, and dropped Cross.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, old friend!" a new voice shouted, "It took me a while to find you,"

"Angel!" Cross shouted in surprise. The fake Shadow clicked her tongue in annoyance.

"One of them was enough, but two?" she said, "We're not going to risk our hosts over this," She turned into a column of pure shadow and melted into the ground. The last thing Rock saw before she fell unconscious was a pair of people going over to Cross, one with wings, and one with a sword strapped to her back.

-\\\/-

Rock opened her eyes to a pure white desert. She turned around, but the white sand stretched as far as she could see.

"How are you here?" a voice said from behind her. She turned to see Cross sitting in a tree that hadn't been there before. "This is _my_ dreamscape. Not yours,"

"I don't know," she said, walking up to the tree, trying to decide whether to kick the dumb jerk out of the tree, "I just found myself here,"

"Well, regardless, get out," Cross demanded, jumping out of the tree. It dissolved into sand as he got off of it. As he hit the ground, a sand outline of a tree crashed down behind him, "I come here to be alone. I don't invite company,"

"It's because of that girl, wasn't it?" Rock asked. She instantly regretted it, as his shoulders tensed and he drew a sharp breath, "Look, if you need to talk about it-,"

"I can tell you?" Cross asked sarcastically, "Please. The only one who gets remotely what I've gone through is Angel, and he isn't allowed inside my head either," He waved his hand and Rock felt a tugging sensation, and blacked out.

-\\\/-

Cross opened his eyes to see a pair of green eyes staring back at him.

"Thank God!" Angel cried out, "You didn't wake up for a while, so I thought that Diamond actually got you!" A red, skeletal hand shoved his face out of the way, replaced by Black Gold Saw.

"Alright, buddy, start talking!" she snarled, holding a giant sword to his throat, "What the hell is going on? Why did that girl dissolve into shadow?" Cross simply put two fingers on the blade and pushed it away. He stood up, and grabbed his sword. Saw charged him, and he easily blocked behind his back.

"Hey, Saw!" Angel shouted, running up, "I thought we agreed no killing?" Saw took her sword away, but the hatred on her face was still evident.

"Angel, where's the next doorway?" Cross asked, "I want to put as much distance between here and myself as possible,"

"It's just down the hall," Angel said, as Rock stood shakily, "I should be able to accurately detect where it'll go, but this time, the previews are fuzzy. I can't make out any details,"

"It'll do," Cross said, turning to Rock, "As for you, forget we were ever here,"

"Oh no," Rock said with determination, getting in his face, "You are NOT leaving me behind after that! I need answers, and you seem like the right person to give them. Besides, you need all the help you can get, right?" She wiggled her eyebrows at him, and he tried not to strangle the girl.

"Fine, but if you die, it's on you," Cross said, turning away.

"Alright!" Ron cheered, slithering up his masters' arm, "Adventure ho!"

"Hey, what even _is_ that thing?" Angel asked, poking Ron's head, "Some kind of familiar?"

"Hey, hey!" Ron protested as he was being prodded by the skinny, winged guy, "Stop that! It hurts, you ass!"

"Whoa, sorry!" Angel said, withdrawing his hand. He turned to the doorway, and repeated the motion he had done in Otherworld. The door appeared with three words along the top: Welcome to Lookout.

"Lookout?" Angel asked, "Maybe… a school name?"

"Regardless, check the glass below it," Cross said, pointing. A girl wearing all black with two uneven pigtails was standing there, cannon behind her back, and a sword in her hand.

"Man, you weren't kidding," Saw said, a giant sweat-drop falling down the back of her head.

-\\\/-

Defender and Diamond stood in a room with only one light, each staring at each other's wounds.

"Man, they really messed you up," Diamond mocked, summoning a dark bandage to her hand, "I barely have a scratch on me,"

That's because you appeared after I weakened them," Defender snarled, tearing off part of his own bandage with his teeth, "And I didn't make the real threat totally shut down,"

"Well, this host does have its advantages," Diamond admitted, "Your host was his best friend, and mine was his girlfriend. It's fine that he had that kind of reactions," Defender growled, and dug his sword into the ground.

"Regardless, we must advance with our plan," he hissed, "Cross receiving that mask has posed a new threat,"

"We are in agreement," Diamond said, looking down, a map of all the universes on the floor, "Soon, these worlds will be devoured by the master. All of them,"


End file.
